


Waterfall

by nuftda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, calliope and roxy being cute lil fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuftda/pseuds/nuftda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope meets Roxy in a dream bubble, literally nothing but fluff. They make flower crowns and it is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

Calliope wandered through the dense jungle, she supposed she was in another dream bubble, but she had never seen anything like this place before, so someone else must be here, she only had to figure out who. With nothing better to do she decided she might as well go and find them.

She had her troll cosplay on, being very careful to mind her horns and wig on the low-hanging vines and branches. This place really was beautiful, she had only ever read about the jungle in books before and in all honesty the books didn’t do them justice.

Birds were singing above her, all had their different songs but combined to make something truly wonderful, and she much preferred it to the silence of her past, the only noise she used to hear was the gentle hum of her computer.

The smells were glorious too, everything smelt so fresh and alive and beautiful. It was amazing. Calliope thought she might just stay in this dream bubble forever.

After a while time seemed to lose meaning, the canopy of the trees blocked out the position of the sun, so from what natural light did reach the forest floor it was difficult to gauge what the time was. At a guess she put it somewhere between one and three o’clock.

She wandered for a while more, just observing, finding whoever else that was in this dream bubble had taken a back seat, she was content as she was. There was a noise she couldn’t quite make out, she walked towards it, ears strained-it sounded like running water, a river? A stream maybe? As she got closer she realised it was far too loud to be a stream.

Pushing through one final, particularly dense, part of undergrowth, hands covering her wig to protect it from the worst of the damage, she emerged to a clearing bathed in light. She could see now that the source of the sound was a waterfall, a voice in the back of her mind commented once again that the books hadn’t done this justice, either.

Taking a moment to observe the rest of the clearing she spotted a figure at the edge of the plunge pool, she didn’t think they had spotted her yet, and so her hands quickly patted down her wig and re-adjusted her horns to make sure she looked like a convincing troll.

The person in the pool didn’t seem to be a troll, they looked human, no horns, and blonde hair. That ruled out Trolls and Cherubs. The only person who came to mind who fit that description was Roxy.  
After taking a deep breath she walked towards the edge of the pool.  
“Excuse me love-“  
“Oh! Hey there.”

Calliope jumped at the loudness of Roxy’s voice, she would know Roxy anywhere, even though they had never actually seen each other, or heard each other’s voices, there was no mistaking that this was Roxy Lalonde.

Roxy had recognised Calliope as well.  
“Callie!”  
“Oh hello love, I thought it was you but I just wanted to be sure.“ Calliope smiled “Is this your dream bubble?”  
Roxy looked around “Sorta, I visited one of Jake’s once and adapted it a little. Basically I got rid of all the freaky monsters and added my own pool.”  
“Oh, okay then.” Calliope was a little disheartened, if Roxy found out what she really looked like would she get rid of her as well? “Well, it is very nice here.”

Roxy smiled and patted the ground next to her, she was wearing a bikini with a patterned sarong tied around her waist, scattered around her was a pair of pink flip-flops, a martini and her laptop. “Come join me.”  
“Oh, no, I’m sorry love, but I wouldn’t want to get my clothes wet” Callie shook her head apologetically. She did want to join Roxy, in fact she’d like nothing better, but she didn’t want her face paint to run and she really didn’t want Roxy to see she had green legs, or clawed feet. She could only imagine how she would react if Callie took her shoes off right now, call her a freak and yell at her to leave probably. Roxy’s next words jolted her out of her revive.  
“That’s why you take them off you dummy.” Roxy laughed and gestured to the ground again “C’mon it’ll be fun!” She smiled up at Callie, and the smile was so earnest she couldn’t refuse.  
“Okay, but I’m not going to get in, just sit at the side.

Roxy huffed and pretended to pout but she wasn’t going to push it any further. Calliope sat herself beside Roxy, who was now taking a sip of her martini.  
They sat in silence for a while, Roxy usually always had something to say but it was so relaxing here, and Calliope suspected this was her get-away place. Calliope maintained the silence until Roxy started giggling, she looked over to ask what was so funny but all Roxy could manage was  
“I-it tickles” She pointed down to the pool, where a tiny fish was nibbling at her pinkie toe.  
Calliope laughed as well, more fish had come to join the first. Apparently Roxy’s feet were very tasty to fish. Next to her Roxy had descended into hysterics, flailing on the ground, miraculously managing to hold her drink upright all the while.

Realising the fish would not relent any time soon Roxy took her feet out of the water, her face was red from giggling, and a little from the alcohol, but mostly from the giggling. Callie found Roxy’s laugh adorable, it was light and careless, everything hers wasn’t.

Roxy stood  
“Stay here hon, I’ll be right back.”  
Callie wondered where Roxy could be going, she watched her back as Roxy made her way to the edge of the clearing. She was so graceful, even slightly tipsy she was composed, and Callie both admired and envied that. She continued to watch as Roxy picked armfuls of flowers and bought them back to where Callie was sitting.

“Here” she said, proceeding to dump a large portion of the flowers on Calliope herself “Let’s make each other flower crowns, apparently they’re a thing now, and you would look toates adorbs wearing one.”  
Callie nodded and smiled “alright, that actually sounds like a lot of fun”  
Roxy grinned “You bet it does.”

Picking up several flowers Callie begun to thread them together, going with a pink and purple colour scheme for Roxy, she knew those were her favourites. Roxy meanwhile seemed to have forgone a colour scheme and just decided rainbow beats everything.

They passed the time with idle chatter until Roxy held hers up  
“Finished” she proclaimed loudly.  
Callie threaded one last orchid through the crown and held hers up as well. Roxy looked at it and mock fainted,  
“Callie babe, it’s gorge! Let me put it on”  
Callie shook her head “No no love, I made it, I put it on you.” Callie leaned over to try and put it on Roxy’s head but she danced away.  
“Catch me if you can!” she yelled, stumbling slightly before darting behind a rock.

Calliope rose to her feet, she didn’t look it but she was fast, Cherubs had powerful legs, they had powerful pretty much everything but that’s beside the point. Callie chased Roxy across the clearing, Roxy was deceptive, darting this way and that, evading Callie only just. She zig zaged back to the pool and Callie followed, and when Roxy dived under the waterfall Callie didn’t hesitate to follow.

Callie realised her mistake as soon as she’d made it. Though she’d only been under the water for a short time the spray was slowly but steadily washing her face paint away. _No_ she thought _no no no_. She couldn’t let Roxy see her like this, all green skin and skull faced; she didn’t want to scare her. She turned round and tried to hide her face in her hands, realising too late that the spray was washing her hands clean as well, exposing them for what they really were: ugly.

The flower crown dangled from her wrist, forgotten, getting increasingly damper from the spray. Roxy crouched next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder  
“Callie, what’s wrong?”  
Callie started to sob.  
“D-don’t touch me. I-I’m disgusting.” She tried to shake Roxy off but she wasn’t having it.  
“What do you mean? You’re adorable! You’re cure and funny and hey no, don’t cry!”

Calliope just sobbed harder, she didn’t want to lie to Roxy, she wanted her to know the real her, but if she did then Roxy would never look at her the same way again, she would look at her like an abomination, like a freak, and Callie couldn’t deal with that.

Roxy sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, Callie leaned into it and as she did her wig slipped, exposing her green skull. She could only imagine what she looked like right now, wig slipped off, grey paint running down her face, curled up on the floor like some pitiful creature.

She sobbed silently now, eyes shut tight and body closed off. She sat like that until she felt something soft on her face, she blinked her eyes open, fending off the tears enough to see that Roxy had taken off her sarong and was wiping her face with it.  
“N-no” Callie tried to mumble, but Roxy just shushed her.

Callie’s shoulders sagged as she let Roxy wipe away her mask. When it was all done Roxy put her sarong down and turned Calliope to face her.  
Reluctantly, Callie complied, but still refused to look at her. Roxy tilted her head and Callie didn’t have the energy to resist.  
“Beautiful.” Roxy whispered  
“W-what?” Callie stammered, surely Roxy hadn’t just said beautiful, the noise from the waterfall was making her hear things, that must’ve been it.  
“I said: beautiful.”  
“what? No, no you’re mistaken love, I’m not beautiful” Callie’s cheeks flushed green  
“Yes you are”  
“No I’m not”

Roxy shook her head, leaned in, and kissed her. Callie kissed back in a daze, her mind barely registering what was going on. Roxy. Was kissing. Her. On the mouth. And yep, there was her tongue. She tasted like Roxy, there was no other way to describe it, Roxy, with perhaps a little bit of alcohol mixed in.

Eventually they pulled apart for breath and Calliope was blushing harder than ever. Roxy smiled, took the sodden flower crown from beside her and put it on Callie’s head, sat back and if possible, smiled wider.  
It was Callie’s turn now, she took the pink and purple flower crown and placed it on Roxy, it suited her, accentuated her eyes and made her look

“Beautiful” Callie said  
“Beautiful” Roxy agreed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, this is the first fic i have ever written and finished on my own, i thought i'd write roxy/calliope because they are my OTP and ther just isn't enough fanfiction of them.


End file.
